The Bird, the Spirit, and the Sword
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: A PXMXE.  It all starts as dinner and will it turn into something else for Maya?  It's teen now, but it might change to be a mature...Heehee It's going to be really bad as I'm REALLY unexpirienced.  Comments r ok.
1. Chapter 1

1Maya took a deep breath and closed her eyes and tried to savor the moment. She had

successfully convinced Phoenix to take her out for burgers. She smiled and started her very very long order as Phoenix braced himself for the attack on his wallet that was already suspiciously

thin. Maya smiled as she finished her order and started to skip away to find a table. The chef

looked at Phoenix.

"Is she serious? There is no way someone that small can eat that much of this crap." Whispered the chef.

"Oh, believe me. She can." Phoenix said. He walked away chuckling as he remembered the first time he had seen Maya really eat.

"_C'mon Nick! Let's go to that cute burger stand over there!" Pleaded Maya as she hungrily eyed the burger shack._

"_Maya, we just won a HUGE trial I think we can splurge a little bit." _(A/N: He probably can't afford to splurge anyway, but w/ev)

"_Oh, it's probably be better off eating here." Maya reasured him._

"_If it's what you want..." Phoenix caved._ _They walked over to the stand and Maya jumped right to the window and started her order._

"_HI! Can I have the #2 with no cheese and large fries, a #4 with extra onions, a #8 with no secret sauce, a #5 with extra bacon..." The list went on and Phoenix stood there stunned. He just followed Maya to the table and watched in awe as she started to eat and eat and eat some more. He stared at her as she finished the last bite of her burgers._

"_Damn."_

Just as they had sat down to eat, they saw a familiar red sports car stop at the light next to the restaurant.

"Edgeworth! Come join us!" Maya yelled, overjoyed when he rolled down the window to respond.

"You two seem rather cosy. I don't think I should..." He started, but he was quickly cut off by Maya.

"It's fine! Nick and I don't care." She squealed with joy as Edgeworth's car pulled into the parking lot of the burger stand. Phoenix sighed and rolled his eyes. Maya took notice of this and put on her special huffed up face.

"NICK! Be nice to Edgeworth. He's supposed to be our friend, remember?" Maya hissed at him.

"I don't see why I should, but I guess...I'll TRY and make an effort." Phoenix groaned as Edgeworth strutted up to their table and sat down.

"Miss. Fey. Wright." Edgeworth was always rather formal.

"Miles you don't have to call me Miss. Fey! Call me Maya." Maya seemed very cheerful as she said this. Edgeworth's expression seemed to clear up a bit.

"Edgeworth."

"Wright"

"Edgeworth"

"Wright"

"MAYA!!!!!" Maya interjected her own name and smiled as she looked at the two attorney's faces. They both seemed rather put out that Maya had interrupted their ahem manliness contest. Just then, Detective Gumshoe comes running toward their table.

"Wright! A murder was just commited, pal!" Panted Gumshoe.

"Really?" Wright stood up at the thought of another case.

"Yeah. It was in the park, pal. C'mon pal!" Gumshoe started sprinting off and Phoenix followed suit until he noticed that Edgeworth was not following. And to that matter, neither was Maya.

"A murder. C'mon guys!" Yelled Phoenix.

"Wright, I already have a case to attend to. I shall leave now. Miss. Fey, sorry, Maya, seeing as your incompetent friend here has decided to run off and arrange to further prove his incompetence, will you be needing a ride home?" Edgeworth said this rather fast and Maya could have sworn she saw a splash of red on his cheeks.

"Sure! Thanks Edgey! Bye Nick." Maya raced off to Edgeworth's sports car and Edgeworth walked behind her, in no rush at all. Phoenix felt very strange at this point. He wanted to get another case, but he didn't want to leave Edgeworth and Maya alone.

"WE HAVE TO GO PAL!" Gumshoe yelled as he ran toward the park.. Phoenix decided to let it go for once and followed Gumshoe to the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: Haha back again! As we all know, Phoenix Wright does not belong to me no matter how much I wish and pray. The sad, sad truth, but the truth just the same. Comments are appreciated!

Maya leaned against the warm side of Edgeworth's red sports car, waiting for him to unlock the doors. She saw him take out his keys and readied herself to open the doors. She was thrown off when Edgeworth's hand landed on top of hers and opened the car door for her. She blushed and jumped in.

"T-thank you." Maya managed to stammer as she avoided looking at Edgeworth. That had really surprised her, but kind of in a good way. She sat in silence for a while thinking over these strange emotions that engulfed her.

"You're strangely quiet. Are you alright?" Asked Edgeworth.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Haha it's just my first time in such a nice car. It's SOOOO nice!" Maya rushed the answer a little bit, so it came out of her mouth fast, but Edgeworth smiled all the same.

"Well, in that case, you can..um... get a ride anytime you like. If it's the car that you're attatched to..." Edgeworth mumbled. He then smacked himself and the head and stared straight ahead. Maya's face turned bright red and babbled out a thank you. The next few minutes, silence filled the red sports car. Maya decided to break the quiet.

"Umm, so Mr. Edgeworth, Nick tells me you like tea. I love it! At Kurain Village, we have to drink very, very bitter tea, but we do get an occasional Earl Grey."

"Yeah, Earl Grey is my favorite too. You haven't tasted Earl Grey until you get it straight from England. Would you like to try it?" Edgeworth inquired.

"Of course! The stuff we get is made here I think. When can I come over for a tea party?" Maya replied.

"How about now? Do you have anything you need to attend to?"

"Well, no. We might have to call Nick and let him know where I am."

"Let's let him wonder." Edgeworth hit the gas and sped away. Maya giggled as they accelerated away. This was a nice change from her usual structured lifestyle. Her curfew disappeared and it was replaced by a feeling of excitement. Maya felt a little disappointed as the car slowed to a stop, but as she saw the gigantic house she was about to enter, she lit up again.

"Home sweet home." Edgeworth said as he opened Maya's door. He smiled and walked by her side as they approached his house. "It's not much, as I have just bought it and it's only housing indefinitely, as I may decide to return to Germany."

"You're going back to Germany Mr. Edgeworth?!" The disappointment was obvious in Maya's tone.

"Maybe not. I really don't know yet." They had reached the door and Edgeworth unlocked it and let Maya in. She started running around like a small child, looking at all the paintings that were hung on the walls.

"Oh, please ignore those. There were here when I moved in. I'm going to take them down." Edgeworth groaned.

"Oh, no! These are really nice! They look good and they're pretty." Maya yelled and then marveled at the echo she had made. Edgeworth sighed.

"This way please Ms...I mean...Maya. I'm sorry I'm not quite used to calling you Maya."

"It's alright Miles!" They entered the one room that Edgeworth had been working on since he had moved in. The tea room. There was a small table with two chairs. There was a tea kettle on a small stove against one of the walls with a large case of tea bags next to itl. Each chair had a fancy and expensive looking tea set in front of it. A large platter of cookies and cakes were set in the middle of the table.

"WOW! It's so nice in here!" Maya spun around slowly taking in the sight. Edgeworth pulled out one of the chairs and Maya sat down. He quickly got to work preparing the tea as Maya stuffed cookies in her mouth. She watched him with quiet awe and admiration. But she couldn't help feeling something more than that. She felt a sense of longing, wishing she could watch him like this everyday. Her thoughts were interrupted as Edgeworth brought the kettle over to the table.

"Get ready to taste perfection." Edgeworth smirked at his remark. They quietly added sugar and lemon to their tea and started drinking.

"Ahh. That's REALLY good! Thank you Edgeworth!" Maya grinned and went back to drinking.

"No problem. I rather enjoy your company. You are welcome to come by for tea anytime you like." Edgeworth smiled gently at her. He put his hand down to rest where her's lay. He quickly removed it and muttered apologies while blushing heavily.

"No. No it's alright. I don't mind. You're hands are warm." She smiled and blushed as he put his hand back on hers. They stayed like his for a few minutes until the familiar, but not quite welcome tone of the Steel Samurai Ringtone. She groaned as she recognized the number as Phoenix Wrights.

"I'm so sorry Edgeworth, just give me one second." Maya cried as she ran out of the room. "NICK! I'M A LITTLE BUSY, CAN YOU CALL BACK LATER?" Maya screamed. She really wanted to get back to tea.

"Maya! Where are you? What are you doing?" Nick asked rather quickly.

"I'm at Edgeworth's." That was all she said before she hung up. This infuriated Phoenix. That was definitely the last place he wanted her to be. He tried to call again and discovered that she had turned her phone off. He was even more upset by this. He REALLY wanted to know what they were doing. He would have to wait.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I'm sorry, Miles. Stupid Nick is getting fussy, so I have to go. I'm SO sorry. Can I come back again tomorrow?"

"Sure." He replied after a few moments as he was a bit surprised by her sudden departure. "About 3 then?"

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Maya yelled as she rushed out of the door. She got on a train and decided to call Phoenix back.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I'm on my way home now. I'll talk to you tomorrow about that new case!" Maya cheerfully ended as she hung up. Phoenix sighed. He was non longer upset. It was hard for him to stay mad at her

Yeah, I know, it sucks. Haha This was a long chapter! Longer than the last one. I did this while watching TV, so I was a little distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I'm getting pretty damn sick of this already and this is only the 3rd chapter...Ok, Phoenix Wright is not owned by me.

The bright sunlight snuck into Phoenix Wright's barely open eyes and forced him to close the window. He never like coming into work this early, but he knew Maya would today because she was eager to see him, and he wanted to see her, so there he was. He poured himself a cup of Godot strength coffee and choked it down, his barely open eyes fixated on the door. It FINALLY creaked open and he jumped up with delight. He was disappointed as Gumshoe stepped into his office.

"Mornin', pal! Miss. Fey here yet?" Gumshoe scanned the very dark room for Maya, but was unsuccessful. "Why is it so dark in here, pal? Hangover, pal?"

"No Gumshoe, I'm not having a damn hangover. I'm just sitting in my freezing goddamn office waiting for Maya way too fucking early in the morning." Phoenix snapped back.

"No need for profanities Mr. Wright, pal." Gumshoe whimpered.

"Sorry. It's just too early for me to function properly. So, why did you stop by? The case?"

"Yeah, pal. There's a new witness that saw the whole thing, pal! We have to go!" Gumshoe perked up and started for the door.

"But what about Maya? I was waiting the whole morning!" Phoenix didn't want to leave.

"Pal, she'll understand. Just leave her a note!" Gumshoe started out the door again. Phoenix wrote a quick note and left it on the desk and dashed out to follow Gumshoe. A few minutes later, Maya skipped into the office, ready to look over the new case with Phoenix, only to find that he wasn't there. She looked in the waiting room, his real office and didn't see him.

"Why isn't he here? It's not like him to be this mean. Is he mad at me for having tea with Edgeworth? Well, why the hell should he be mad about that? It's none of his damn business!" Maya yelled as she stormed out of the office. She decided to drop in on Edgeworth early. She hopped on a train and quickly made it to Edgeworth's house. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. She noticed that one of the side doors didn't have a lock, so she let herself in.

"Edgeworth? EEEEEEEEEDGEWORTH?" She called out. She looked around the house for a while and then came upon his bedroom. She walked in to find him sleeping. She froze for a second, wondering what she could do. She had never quite been in this situation before. But as she looked at Edgeworth's face, she walked forward slowly and looked longingly at his face. Her heart stopped as she gazed at it. Nothing in the world was more handsome and beautiful at that moment. She walked close and close until she was just inches away from the bed. His eyes opened slowly as her gaze pierced his slumber.

"MAYA!!! WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU-"

"The side door! You should really get a lock for it!" Maya cut him off cheerfully. Edgeworth groaned and sat up slowly mumbling something about need to go to the store and stalkers. Maya noticed for the first time that he was shirtless and she blushed as she made this quite welcome discovery. His hair was mussed and untidy and then he made his way slowly over to the bathroom. Maya's eyes never left his well toned chest, but unfortunately for her, he closed the bathroom door as he walked in.

"Just make yourself at home. I'll be out in a few minutes." Edgeworth called out through the bathroom door. He started by combing his messy hair and brushing his teeth. He was extremely embarrassed by the fact that Maya had seen him in such a state. He wasn't mad at Maya, he was actually happy to see her. He was a little bit confused at why she came over so early. He pondered the thought that Maya had misunderstood the time he had asked her over. Edgeworth decided that Maya had thought he had meant in the morning and not in the afternoon. He chuckled at the thought.

In the tea room, Maya was sitting in the same seat that she had the night before. She was looking around, appreciating all of the paintings and the nice things Edgeworth had decorated the room with. She whirled around and saw Edgeworth. Maya jumped a little bit, because she didn't know he was there. She smiled at him and beaconed for him to sit next to her. He walked over and sat down.

"So, Maya, what is the reason for this quite unexpected visit?" Edgeworth inquired.

"Well, I'm mad at Nick..." Maya started, but was quickly cut off by Edgeworth.

"I'll make some tea." Edgeworth stood up and started heating some water.

"Thank you. Earl Grey please!" Maya started explaining why she was upset. "Then, I made my way to the office this morning, and he wasn't there! There was no note on the door, I didn't get a call from him. He just left me there. I think he's upset that I came over and had tea with you, but that's none of his goddamn business." Maya finished her story and gave a sigh of relief.

"So, Wright's upset that you wanted to experience something new with a friend? Well, I'm sure you don't quite consider me a friend. We hardly know each other."

"Oh, I think you're a wonderful friend! You didn't kick me out when I came over this early, unannounced AND I kinda...snuck in. You also heard me out because I was upset! Miles, you are a very nice person. I like you very much." Maya smiled and blushed. She faded out as she said the last part, and her face turned bright red as he smiled at her. He too was blushing.

"T-t-thank you. I–I like you too." Edgeworth stuttered and placed his hand on hers. She smiled and scooted closer to him. They could only spend a few seconds looking into each other's eyes until Edgeworth started leaning in. Maya quickly obliged and slowly, their lips touched. For a few quick moments, the both were in ecstacy and felt the happiest they had bother ever been. This didn't last long as they had to part.

"Wow...Miles..." Maya spoke only this and cut herself off as she went back for another kiss. This one was more intense and Maya's eyes widened as Edgeworth's tongue licked her lips asking for entrance. She smiled and let him. The kiss deepened and Edgeworth wrapped his hands around her waist as Maya placed her arms around his neck. They stayed like that, kissing deeply, for about 10 minutes. Then, they sat there, talking and kissing one another for hours, ignoring their tea.

Maya and Miles both talked about their pasts, presents, and their hopes for the future. Edgeworth then looked at his watch and jumped.

"Maya! I'm SO sorry. I have to go to work. I would really like to see you again. Can you come over tomorrow? Do you need a ride?" Edgeworth asked.

"I would love to! And, sure I'll take you up on that ride." Maya smiled. They hopped in his car and quickly drove to Wright and Co. Offices. Maya was reluctant to get out. She gave Edgeworth one last kiss and got out of the car. She watched sadly as he sped away. Maya dragged her feet as she dragged her feet up to the office and plopped down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

About 2 hours later, Phoenix Wright walked back into his office and saw Maya asleep on the couch. He was careful to put his things down carefully. Phoenix sat behind his desk and watched Maya for a while, and cursed as the phone rang, fearing it would wake her up.

"What the fuck do you want?" Phoenix hissed into the phone.

"Sorry if I caught you in a bad mood, pal, but there's been a new break in the case!" Gumshoe yelled into the phone. Phoenix had to hold the phone away from his head because of how loud Gumshoe had been yelling, but then swore at himself because it caused Maya to arouse from her sleep.

"Gumshoe, I can't come in right now. Can you just...I don't know...email the information to me?" Phoenix spoke in a normal voice now that Maya was awake.

"I can't afford a computer, pal! I'll just send the new stuff in a report. I'll have Officer Meekins send it over." Gumshoe hung up right after that without giving Phoenix the opportunity to refuse. Phoenix sighed thinking having Meekins come over was about as bad or even worse that having to leave.

"N-nick? What time is it?" Maya groaned sleepily.

"It is 11:00. You didn't have to wait for me. The note said that-"

"What note? I didn't see any note Nick! I waited because I wanted to talk to you. I'm pissed! You're always leaving me for work!" Maya started screaming. "How do you think I feel? You go off solving murders and shit, but I'm not always there. I'm left behind and I feel lonely."

"Is that why you went to see Edgeworth? Is that it? Because I'm not there all of the time?" Phoenix started yelling at this point too.

"Why the hell should you care if I go to see a friend? I happen to really like Edgeworth!"

"Yeah, well, Edgeworth can't be there all the time for you either!"

"But at least he listens to me! He hears me out! He TRIES to be there for me, unlike you! I don't even know why I'm here right now. I don't even want to see you right now."

"You can't mean that. Sure I'm gone a lot, but I'm with you a lot. I mean I bought you burgers not too long ago. I...I..."

"But you don't listen to me. We don't really talk a lot. We're always talking about a case, or some murder. Never about ourselves."

"Oh my God, you're right Maya. I'm so sorry! Why don't we go out for lunch and we'll talk. Where do you want to go? It's on me!"

"Hmmm...BURGERS!!!!!!!" Maya charged out the door, feeling better and Phoenix followed suit, also feeling a bit relieved. When they got to the burger place, they talked for hours, and Phoenix really felt like he had gotten to know his assistant and friend better. Maya also felt better and they were riding the train back to the office, because no matter how Maya wished Phoenix didn't have to work, he still had a case, but he promised to take her with him.

"So, do you feel better Maya?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah! I really enjoyed talking to you Nick. Thank you"

"Yeah. So, tomorrow, we'll go to the crime scene and then to lunch, hopefully something that isn't a burger."

"Alright Nick. I-" Maya was cut off by her cell phone. "Excuse me Nick." She went into the bathroom and answered her phone call. "Hello?"

"Maya?" Came a familiar voice from the other end.

"Miles? Oh, What's up?"

"Well, I..it's just...I wanted to...umm...hear you voice again. I...miss you." Edgeworth seemed to have trouble with these words as they came out and Maya's heart melted as they did.

"Aww, Miles I miss you too! But I'm going to see you tomorrow, right? What time do you want me to come over?"

"Why don't you come over for lunch?"

"Oh, alright. I can't wait to see you and your handsome face again! Bye, Miles." Maya hung up and walked back to her seat.

"So for tomorrow, I think we should go to-" Phoenix started.

"Oh, fuck! Nick, I just remembered that I promised Miles that I would meet him for lunch. I'm sorry, but I'll come with you to the crime scene!" Maya felt really bad.

"Fine. We can go to lunch another day." Phoenix felt like crying. He had just gotten to know Maya better and now she was leaving him to go see Edgeworth, his enemy.

WOW this chapter was really long. Haha I got bored. This story is kinda just taking itself around, and I'm a little bit hands off here.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: Oh here we go again. Sorry it took me so long. Phoenix Wright is not mine. WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SPOILERS ABOUT PW:JFA

Maya's nose wrinkled as the familiar smell of blood reached her. She cringed and decided against going in any further.

"Maya? Are you alright?" Phoenix's voice rang with concern, but Maya smiled at him.

"I'm alright Nick. I just feel a little sick. I think I'll just wait here until you guys are done."

"No, Maya. If you don't want to go in, then I'll stay with you. They can do the investigation by themselves. Where do you want to go?" Maya's gazed turned to the floor, and the words were barely audible, but Phoenix still heard them.

"I...I want to be...with Miles right now...I think...I'll go." Maya took long paused in between everything she said because she was really embarrassed. She felt guilty admitting that she wanted to be with another man.

"B-but Maya, I...I...Ok. Fine. Go if you must. I don't need you here. You only slow us down anyway." Phoenix snapped and walked back toward the crime scene in a rage. Maya was hurt by this and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She ran away full speed trying to get away. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves and ran to the nearest train station. She headed straight for Edgeworth's house. She banged on the door, trying desperately to get the tears out of her eyes.

"M-Maya? You're early. What's wrong?" Edgeworth's concern was apparent in his voice, but it also contained something else...something like anxiety. "Come in. I have something we need to talk about." Maya entered his house and they took their usual spots in the tea room.

"Look Maya, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I realize that we're kind of rushing in, and I think it would be best if we, well, slowed it down a little bit. I really like you, but I just don't know you that well. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" Edgeworth stared deeply into her eyes, waiting, hoping for an answer.

"I'm not mad. I understand. We just... felt lonely. I...I agree. Let's...Let's slow it down." Maya had difficulty choking the words out. She gave Edgeworth a weak smile, and saw relief wash over his face. Maya gave a nervous giggle.

"So, I'm sorry, I just rushed this on you without asking why you were upset. What happened?"

"Oh, it's just...Nick." Maya hesitated saying Phoenix's name. She never liked mentioning him around Edgeworth.

"What did he do to you?" Rage was audible in Edgeworth's ears.

"Nothing! He just...well, he told me I slowed down his work and that he didn't need me..." Maya's eyes yet again filled with tears. Edgeworth wiped them away as she started crying. He then made some tea for both of them, and they settled down. Maya then started to take out her anger on Phoenix.

"Nick never gives me a day off during a case. He's always so busy talking to some client or off. Today he completely overreacted! Just because I wanted to...come here." Maya concluded her rant, and Edgeworth looked thoughtful.

"Hmm. While that is true, I think I should tell you this. He cares about you more than he shows. When De Killer kidnaped you, he couldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat. He was very, very unhappy. He cares about you a lot more than you think he does." Maya sat there for a moment and Edgeworth was startled to see tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I...I have to go..." Maya ran out of Edgeworth's house and sprinted toward for the train station. "Nick. I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I didn't know!" Maya practically knocked down the train doors and she started running to the offices of Wright and Co, but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey there, hot stuff! Are you busy?" A large man with baggy clothes clutched her arm. The smell of cigarette smoke overwhelmed her and she tried to pull away, but was easily overpowered. "Do you wanna run off to a hotel, check in for an hour, and hop on the right foot and do the bad thing?" His yellowed teeth were displayed in a sinister smile.

"No, I don't want to. Now, LET ME GO!" Maya squirmed and shrieked trying desperately to get out of this strange man's grasp.

"I don't plan on it, sweetie." He let out a cruel laugh and started to pull Maya away, but was stopped by a sudden yell.

"YOU LET HER GO!!!!!!" A flash of blue and spiky hair came rushing past and suddenly, the large man hurdled backward. Phoenix Wright stood in front of Maya. She clutched to his back and started to cry again. The man who had just been attacked by Phoenix just ran as fast as he could away from the defense attorney.

"Nick...thank you...I...I'm sorry!" She sobbed and shook violently. Phoenix gave her a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around her. He started walking her to the office. Her legs did not feel like moving, but they didn't have to as Phoenix lifted her up and carried her to the office bridal style. He made it to the office just before he would have dropped her. He laid her on a couch, made the call to the police, and sat down next to her.

"Nick, I-"

"Maya, just try to sleep. You just went through a lot, rest until the police get here." Phoenix gave her a weak smile and stroked her hair.

"But Nick! I have to tell you that-" Maya was cut off again.

"Maya, just try to sleep. We can talk after the police question us."

"Nick! I...I..-" She was cut off as he swooped down and gently captured her lips in his. Her eyes widened, but she didn't resist. The kiss wasn't and unwelcome surprise. Phoenix pulled back and put his finger to his lips and went back to stroking her hair.

"Shhhhhhh" He whispered. Maya laid there and closed her eyes. She couldn't quite go to sleep because of what had just happened. She pretended, waiting for Phoenix to stop stroking her hair, so she could think straight. Every time he touched her, her mind went wild. He didn't stop, and soon she heard him murmur to himself.

"Why? Why did you go with him? I missed you. I don't want you with him anymore. Don't go." He stopped as he heard the squad cars pulling up in front of their office. He shook Maya a little bit. "Maya. Maya, the police are here." She sat up slowly and stretched. Then a large mass kicked down the door.

"HANDS UP, PAL!" Gumshoe whirred the gun around the room, looking for someone suspicious. "Where's the pervert?"

"Uhh, Gumshoe, he's not here. We called AFTER he ran away. I thought I had made that clear in my call." Phoenix slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Oh, I kinda rushed out after I heard 'attack' and 'Maya'. Sorry, pal." Gumshoe muttered, looking sheepish. The detective finished his investigation and went back to the courthouse to file the report. It was a long night and all Maya wanted was to go home. She was terrified of leaving the building alone, so she forced Phoenix to take her home.

The train ride was long and akward. Not much was said because Maya felt confused and couldn't think straight for the life of her. He couldn't think of much, as he desperately had to take a shit. He had attempted to warn Maya of this, but she ignored him, too fear stricken to think of other's bowel problems.

"Uh...Maya? Are you uhhhhhh. Ok?" He managed to squeak out. He was in an immense amount of discomfort, so he couldn't form a sentence properly.

"What? Oh, yeah. I...no, I'm not. I'm not." She mumbled. He couldnt hear her, so he just decided to let it go. As soon as they arrived at her house, he made a desperate dash inside and ahem relieved himself.

After Phoenix had finished taking his dump, he staggered into her apartment thanking God he made it in time. He scanned the apartment for Maya, and found her curled up on her couch. He picked her up and brought her to her bed, covered her with the blanket, and walked out of her room. He was on his way out when he decided to stay. It was a long way home, and it was far too late. So, he made himself as comfortable as possible on the couch and went to sleep.

As he drifted off, his last thoughts were of Maya and how beautiful she looked when she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! It has taken me entirely too long to post this chapter and I apologize! OMG I feel so bad. Especially since this chapter is kind of lame :P This plot is going nowhere slowly.

Well, here we go. I'm going to try to update a lot sooner!

* * *

Maya's weary eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light of the morning. She groaned as she lifted her exceedingly pounding head. It should be illegal to feel this bad in the morning. Her raging headache showed no signs of subsiding, so she shuffled over to the bathroom. When she hit a wall, she jumped and surveyed the room she was in a bit more closely. She was surprised to find herself in Wright and Co. Law Offices, not her humble abode. Maya shook off the shock and headed for the bathroom which was in the opposite direction.

As she popped a couple of pain pills in her mouth, she glanced at her haggard expression in the mirror. The spirit medium couldn't remember the last time she looked so distraught. Then she remembered why she looked so torn. The torrent of memories and confused thoughts came crashing back onto Maya's brain and it was a little too much to handle. She staggered a bit and caught herself, bracing her weight by placing her hand on the wall.

The poor girl leaned against the wall fully and slid down, hugging her knees to her tired head. Tears threatened to fall again and she fought them, desperate to try and keep herself together. As she tried to stand up again, hoping she was ready to face the looming day, staring her down, she slipped again and fell back on the floor. Her head was not the only thing that was in pain. Her bum also injured, Maya decided to give her balance a few more minutes to return to normal. She looked around, seeing Phoenix's countless bottles of hair gel, his comb, his everything.

If everything was his, why did she feel so comfortable here?

As she pondered this, the man in question prodded inside, feeling around, half-awake, for his hair products. The sleepy defense attorney took no notice of the spirit medium sprawled out on the floor of his bathroom until he accidentally kicked her in the head.

"OW! Geez, Nick. That won't help my headache!" Maya groaned from the floor, not even attempting to get up again. Phoenix, who was totally not expecting that, fell backward, hitting his head on the wall behind him. As he too collapsed on the floor, he shot Maya a sheepish look, put his hand on the back of his head, and gave her a quick apology.

They laughed and Maya gave Phoenix some of the pain medication she had taken. The two both had sore heads. It was as he was helping her up, Maya pondered why she was feeling so happy. Phoenix had kissed her, for God's sake! He had been so nice to her after all she had done to worry him. So, why wasn't she feeling awkward or embarrassed? Why did Phoenix Wright make her feel so at home?

Phoenix led Maya over to the coach she had previously been sleeping on, and assisted her in lying down. Once she had plopped her sore head on a pillow, the defense attorney pulled out his ancient cell phone and asked what Maya would like for breakfast. Maya giggled and said "I want tea and biscuits, good sir," in her best English accent.

"Then tea and biscuits it shall be, fair lady." Phoenix retorted, in an equally cheesy English accent. He laughed as he grabbed his coat. He was quite used to Maya's random requests, so the spiky haired attorney wasn't bothered in the least by her request. But, there was one thing he needed to take care of before he could actually buy that tea and biscuits…he needed to know where he could buy them.

The poor guy didn't know where to buy them, but he knew someone who did…

o.0

Maya gazed up at the ceiling, trying to sort things out in her head. She sighed and spoke to herself.

"I like Miles. I know that, but he wants to slow it down a little. Maybe we were going too fast, but it felt right! I think I've messed things up with Miles. It'll be all awkward between us now and I don't think he really likes me. And then there's Nick. He always makes me feel so safe and he's my best friend, but what was that kiss all about? Does he like me? I could see myself falling for a guy like him…" Maya muttered as her eyelids grew impossibly heavy.

While she was drifting off to sleep, she didn't think of last night's incident, her breakfast, or even Phoenix.

The last thing Maya thought about was Miles Edgeworth.

o.0

Phoenix pressed Edgeworth's number on his prehistoric cell phone and waited. It was around 8:30 in the morning, no doubt the prosecutor was up. Phoenix chuckled as he imagined calling frilly at some ungodly hour, just to upset him. 'That's something I'll have to try.' Phoenix decided as he heard the crisp voice of Demon Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth fill his ear.

"Yes, Wright?"

"What a greeting, old chum. It's good to hear from you too." Phoenix pouted at not even eliciting a simple "Hello" from his childhood friend. An exasperated sigh was heard and then Edgeworth said "Good Morning, Mr. Wright. What a pleasure it is to hear your desperate voice even before we set foot into court."

It was a start.

"Hey, Edgeworth, where do you get your tea and pastries and stuff?"

Silence.

"…Why do you want to know?"

"Ah, Maya wanted tea and biscuits for breakfast and I'm lost. I have no clue where to go."

"M-Maya? Ah, how is she?" Edgeworth's reply was hushed, hesitant, but Phoenix didn't notice.

"Well, she's had kind of a rough night. These assholes tried to pick her up and…it's over now. She's fine. Just a little shaken. Maya's resting back at the office. If you would like me to pass on a message….hello? Edgeworth? ...Fudgey?"

Phoenix knew he wasn't there when he didn't respond to Fudgey. Edgey hated that. 'Shit. Now where do I get that food?' Phoenix wondered as he meandered around the city.

o.0

As the door to Wright & Co. Law Offices creaked open, Maya roused from her sleep. Anticipating her long awaited breakfast, she sat up slowly and shot a glance at the door. "Sure took you long enough, Nick. Where did you…" She stopped short when she saw the attorney who had just entered the room was not Phoenix.

Miles Edgeworth, slightly out of breath, crowded the frame of the door.

Ah, I guess I should give you a heads up about the next chapter, even though I'm not so sure on it yet XD haha some writer I am.

NEXT TIME: PHOENIX FINDS A SHOP THAT SELLS WHAT HES LOOKING FOR. lol and Maya and Edgeworth have a talk, some angst maybe? and then Maya expresses her curiosities about Wright. What does Edgeworth think?

I don't know. XD hahah but I'll find out soon once my brain gets to work!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been forever! Ugh I look back at my earlier chapters and cringe. I hate my work. Especially my earlier pieces. I'll most likely rewrite them at some point. Well, here's the 6th chapter. I'm trying to negotiate emotions and action while patching up my earlier "handywork" which sucks. Things are choppy and rushed, a bit confusing too. Sorry.

Well, enjoy. I hope I can work on this story more!

* * *

Phoenix scratched the back of his head idly as he scanned the itinerary of the outdoor mall.

The lettering was too small and the pictures too crowded for anything to be coherent when one was in a hurry. He traced his finger lightly over the scratched plastic exterior and landed it over a small pale yellow square. Phoenix turned around and jogged off in the opposite direction, anxious to retrieve Maya's breakfast, yet his pride insisted that he not run and make a fool out of himself. His half-assed whole hearted hustle rewarded him as he reached the pastry shop.

He pushed the doors open and strode quickly to the cashier. The peppy brunette behind the polish counter smiled excitedly at the first customer of the day.

"Welcome to the Neighborhood Cup! What can I get for you this fine day?" Phoenix, unfazed by her overbearing enthusiasm, scanned the pink cursive menu for something suitable or at least not too French.

"Uhhh yeah, I'll have two of the chocolate chip scones and 2 cups of the English breakfast tea. Thanks." He muttered, and then he scuttled over to the small pick up station and waited for his food. Grinning in what she thought was an unobtrusive way, the cashier bagged the pastries and handed them to Phoenix, the sweets soon followed by travel tea cups.

After practically throwing the money at the poor girl, our favorite spiky haired attorney bolted back on the bus and clutched the bag he was holding.

_'I hope Maya's ok…'_ He thought as he watched the scenery pass by the dreary, filth encrusted window.

~o.0~

Edgeworth padded over slowly to the couch Maya was lying on. She sat up abruptly, disturbing a few pillows and making a space for the approaching man.

"I-uhh heard you ran into some trouble last night…" Edgeworth began slowly, carefully seating himself beside the small girl.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know, I'm fine. Just tired." She added, faking a yawn to strengthen her argument.

"…Yeah…good. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said, voice faltering slightly at the end. She nodded instinctively, not quite sure how she felt, and definitely not ready to really talk to him. Although, it didn't appear as if he'd allow her that time.

"So you don't want to talk about it? Ok," He whispered, getting part of the message she sent him. "Did you and Wright…make amends?" His expression hardened; he was preparing for an answer he didn't want.

"I….I don't know…He wasn't mad at me or anything and…I'm not upset with him." She muttered, running a shaky hand through her mussed black hair.

"Oh, that's great, but are you going to talk to him about it?" He turned to Maya, who had both hands wound through long strands of her hair.

"I…I don't know. I don't think I _can _talk to him." She said, her reply barely a whisper. They sat in silence for a few excruciating minutes until Maya spoke again, her voice a bit stronger than it was before. "Well, thank you for coming by. It means a lot. I'm fine…" She trailed off, averting her eyes from his, turning away from him. Edgeworth's eyebrows knit together as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her muscles tensed at the contact and he frowned.

"Maya…I understand that you aren't comfortable talking about it, but you can be frank with me. If you want me to leave, just say it." Of course, as he said this, he fully regretted it. What if she really did want him to leave? Miles felt a strange sense of unease as Maya shifted back to face him. As her face came into view, she said something quietly.

"I don't know what I want."

Unfortunately or fortunately for Maya, Miles Edgeworth had fantastic hearing.

"What does that mean?" Edgeworth said, not willing to risk further rejection by touching her again.

"I just…I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Nick. He," Her voice caught in her throat. "He kissed me…"

Edgeworth shot up, fists balled, and teeth clenched.

"He…_what_?"

"Ah! I shouldn't have told you, this will only make things more complicated." Miles, realizing his rage wasn't doing any good, cooled himself down and spoke in the sweetest tone he could manage.

"No, I'm sorry. So, he…kissed you?" He seemed to have trouble saying the word. "What happened after?" He asked, absentmindedly fiddling with the edge of a nearby pillow.

"I fell asleep. I was really tired! I'm sorry!" Edgeworth grimaced.

"Don't apologize. That's not your fault; you went through a lot. And I'm assuming you didn't talk about it when you woke up?"

"No, he just asked me what I wanted for breakfast." Miles shifted uncomfortably, summoning all his courage as he asked the last in his line of questioning.

"And how did you feel about it?" Maya was silent. Not a good sign. "Are you mad, disgusted, indifferent…happy?" He ran through emotions, trying to read her face as each word ran by. He couldn't pick anything up, so he was forced to wait for her answer.

"I…don't know," She buried her face in her hands, choking on tears. "It was so sudden and when I woke up, he made me feel so comfortable. No pressure, no expectancies." Edgeworth said it before he could stop himself.

"Yes, but how do you feel about the kiss?" Maya's face stayed in her hands.

"I…It was kind of…well, it didn't disgust me." She'd tried to phrase it delicately and she'd tried to convince herself of an answer. Miles looked forlorn. He faked a smile and hesitantly ran a hand through her silky hair.

"You're tired. I should go. Get some rest, ok?" He said standing up and straightening out his suit. She nodded weakly.

"Yeah."

She knew.

He wanted out of there. Her reply had upset him. She'd made things awkward because she'd been completely honest.

Maya really didn't know who she liked more, who she was falling for, but she wasn't ready to let either of them go. She watched reluctantly as he headed toward the door, which suddenly flew open, nearly clocking him in the temple.

There stood Phoenix Wright, panting heavily as he registered what he saw.

* * *

I am so tired XD I totally know how I'm going to end the story, but I don't know what's going to happen in between...


End file.
